Un-Natural Behavior
by Jennuhhfurr
Summary: Lacey and Jo just became friends again; thanks to Danny's reappearance. But Danny seems to be stuck on Lacey... And so is Jo... *Lots of Lemons* *Dacey* *PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE* *OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***quiet whispers throughout the hallway***

"Omg, why is everyone still acting like it's the first day he came back?" Lacey rolled her eyes at the kids crowding the hall.

"Idk Lace. Im just glad that his unfortunate arrival has brought us back together." Jo grinned at ex- but now current best friend

Lacey playfully punched her arm

" Why do you think his coming back is so…. Unfortunate?"

Lacey still hadn't told Jo that she spent that night at Danny's house.

"Earth to Lacey! Did you forget the trauma he inflicted on us? The bullying? The ongoing and still going nightmares?!" She breathed dramatically.

"Alright alright drama queen, I get you. But still…. I think we should give him another chance, I mean… He doesn't seem to be much of a threat anymore…" She gave a sheepish grin.

"No."

"Fine fine, you win !" Lacey laughed at Jo.

"And whyyyyy does it seem like you want to give that psycho a chance? Hmm?" Jo eyed Lacey suspiciously.

"Oh calm, down Nancy Drew. Im just pulling your leg! Oh and by the way, calling him a psycho is just not nice." Lacey teased Jo.

Jo laughed off Lacey's remark but couldn't shake the feeling that her BFF was lying to her.

"ha. whatever Lace, lets just get to class."

Jo hooked her arm with Lacey's and the two girls walked to their next class. Sociology.

***Start of class bell rings and all the students are rushing to there seats***

***Jo and Lacey sit next to each other***

"Good morning class.." A tired Ms. K stood from her desk.

"With all of the news that we've had, what with Danny coming back, I think it is in your best interest to just relax and drop the subject."

***The door opens and everyone begins to whisper***

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't know my arrival would cause such an uproar." Danny chuckled and ran a nervous hand through his shoulder length thick brown hair.

"Do not tell me he's in this class. What the hell!?" Jo harshly whispered to Lacey.

"Yeah..." Lacey replied not really listening to Jo. Her eyes trained on Danny.

"STUDENTS PLEASE, QUIET DOWN... Ehem. Yes, welcome to Sociology 101. Take a seat where ever empty." Se gestured towards the room.

"Oh uh, yeah, okay." Danny awkwardly walked towards a seat right behind Lacey.

Lacey could smell his rich cologne.

"Hey Lace" Danny whispered softly into her ear.

Lacey shivered

"Hey" She whispered back with a small smile and a sideways glance at Jo. She couldn't risk being caught talking to him.

"Ms. K?" Tony, a buff football player raised his hand.

"Yes, Tony? What do you need?"

"Uhm, I have a question. Why are psychos allowed to be in the same class as us _normal_ kids?" He snickered and sneered at Danny.

Danny chuckled and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head, waiting for Ms. K to answer.

"Same reason brain-dead students are." She winked at Tony.

***The entire class erupted in laughter***

"Whatever Ms. K. I don't think it's right to let some crazy murderer come to our school." He scoffed.

"I don't get why you would be so rude to a so called 'murderer'. Shouldn't you maybe be nice to him?" Now she winked at Danny.

He grinned at her.

"Whatever. This place is lame and he's a freak." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Now that Tony's little temper tantrum has subsided, let us all turn to chapter 9 in the text book and begin reading."

Danny looked around slowly and raised his hand.

"Ms. K... I don't have a textbook.."

"Oh yes I'm sorry, they were distributed earlier. Hmmm.. I don't think we have any left though. I'd have to check after class..."

She tapped her chin pensively.

"Lacey, will you be ever so kind as to scoot your chair next to Danny's and share your book?"

Lacey's mouth opened and she seemed stunned. She turned around to look at Danny who was quirking a brow at her.

"Uh-uhm y-yeah.. Sure." She stuttered

With shaky hands she tried to push her chair next to Danny's but kept stumbling.

"Here, let me get that for you." Danny whispered to her

Trying to take the desk from her, their hands brushed and they froze. Both staring into each others eyes for what felt like hours.

"EHEM. Are you just going to stand there, or are you gunna move the desks? I need to continue the lesson." Ms. K inquired curiously.

Lacey and Danny both jumped and finally settled back into their new sitting arrangement.

"Uh yeah. Sorry." Danny mumbled.

Through out the entire lesson Lacey tried not to look into Danny's chocolaty brown eyes that seemed to hold a million stories. All the why trying to ignore Jo's strange looks at her.

"So Lace" Danny whispered to her, reaching for her hand.

"How have you been?" He said caressing her small hand.

Lacey was stunned by the intimate gesture and felt her voice disappear. All she could do was stare at him with her mouth open.

He chuckled softly

"I-I-I've been o-okay...I uhm guess.." She responded in a cracked voice.

It didn't even sound like her. She struggled to form sentences and didn't understand why she was acting so flustered.

"I've been meaning to talk to you ever since that night you came over." He gave her a lopsided grin.

She stared at him wide-eyed and looked to make sure Jo didn't here him.

He gave another chuckle at her expression.

"U-uhm a-about what, exactly?" She tried to clear her throat.

***The end of class bell rang***

"Lets talk after school. I'll text ya." Danny gave her a warm smile and kiss on her hand.

"Later" He winked and left the class.

Lacey just sat there. Completely stunned

"Helloooooo, Lacey!" Jo shoved her shoulder softly

"Oh! Hey, sorry. Zoned out I guess." She laughed nervously at her friend

"Yeah... Well lets go get lunch. We took your car today remember?" She kept staring at Lacey

"Class ended already? Wow that was uh fast.. Yeah lets go." She tried to brush off the butterflies forming in her tummy.

Ignoring Jo's weird looks she laced her arm with Jo's and walked out of class to her car. All the while staring at the spot where he had kissed her hand.

She could still feel the tingling sensation...

After school.

**Author Note:**

**If you like Harry Potter fanfiction and love Draco/Hermione pairings well then join my forum! **

** myforums/Jennuhhfurr/4783919/ **

**Don't be shy! Even if you just like Harry Potter fanfic but no Dramione, we encourage you to join as well! Come on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sooooo, where are we gunna eat?" Lacey asked Jo

"Oooooooh how about that new chinese place down the street?" Jo asked with wide eyes

"Girl, chinese? You got it!" Lacey laughed

"Well then lets go, Lace! Its probably packed by now!" Jo rushed Lacey

"Alright alright, calm down! Are we coming back after lunch?"

"Erm... I don't know. I'm tired from all this Danny business so maybe we could just go back to your place and chill?"

Lacey got a bit nervous, remembering Danny wanted to talk after school.

"Oh, actually, I just remembered my parents need me to do somethings when I get home." Lacey lied through her teeth

"Oh... Well that's fine. You mind dropping me off at home then? I actually do have homework now that I think about it.."

Jo felt hurt. They had just become friends again and Lacey was acting like she was too good for Jo. With her awkward glances and her distant moods, she started to wonder what exactly Lacey was hiding.

"Oh, Jo. It's not that I don't want to hang out! It's just that it's my dads birthday this weekend and she wanted me to help her buy supplies and get the house clean. I promise tomorrow we'll hang out! Okay?" She grinned at her bestfriend.

There was no way in hell Lacey was gunna lose Jo again.

Jo stared at Lacey skeptically but then let out a sigh and smiled.

"Sure BFF. Tomorrow we dance! Or hangout or whatever hahaha!" Jo felt a little better.

_Maybe Lacey isn't hiding something... I mean, her family is known for throwing huge birthday parties... _She thought to herself and shrugged_._

"Alright, Im gunna go get my books and then I'll meet you at the car."

She tossed her keys to Jo, who, obviously lacking hand-eye coordination, let them fall to the ground and started giggling.

"Start up the car for me."

"You got it!" replied Jo.

Before Jo could walk away, Lacey grabbed both her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't run off on me!" Lacey punched Jo in the arm, laughing at her puzzled expression when Lacey grabbed her.

Jo gasped dramatically

"I would never BFF!" And she laughed.

Turning into a hallway she started contemplating her friendship with Jo during the walk.

_Im so glad we're friends again. _She thought to herself.

_After years of pretending to be someone I'm not, I can finally be myself. _She sighed contently, happy that her world seemed to be at peace.

Or so she thought.

When she finally turned down the hallway that led to all of the lockers, she rushed to her bejeweled locker and grabbed her neon pink, glitter dusted lock. But before she could open it, she decided to take care of something else first.

Especially since Jo wasn't around.

Leaning against her locker, she pulled out her phone and contemplated texting Danny.

_I mean... Maybe I should let him know I'm not coming back after lunch... He's probably expecting to see me after to text me or something. But... If he said after then maybe he was just going to go home and text me then. But what if he wanted to meet up?_

She internally fought with herself.

_Omg my head hurts... Whatever I'll just text him! It'll be short and sweet. 'Hey Danny, Im gunna ditch after lunch. Just letting you know.' No that sounds too weird maybe I should be more playful, 'Hey Dan, Im ditchin' school! Just wanted to let ya' know ttyl!' No no no no no... Maybe more formal? ' Hi Daniel, I won't be coming back to school after lunch. I simply wanted to inform you.' Wth... NO! _

"Hey Lace" a deep voice mixed with an intoxicating aroma enveloped her.

"OH!"

It was Danny. She was so caught up in her thoughts she failed to hear the footsteps coming towards her. Looking down at her phone she flipped it shut and tried to calm her frantic heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He gave her a million dollar smile.

She melted at the sight of his smile but shook her head and scolded herself for acting like a child.

"I-its o-okay." She mumbled

_Crap, I'm doing it again._

She didn't notice herself leaning against her locker even harder.

"Are you scared of me, Lace?" He traced her jawline with the pad of his thumb.

Lacey inhaled and slightly closed her eyes.

"No-no... I-im just startled. I need to uhm go.." She tried to rush him away

He stepped closer to her.

"Why in such a rush, Lace? Don't you want to talk?" He stared deep into her eyes.

She couldn't help but feel scared, confused and somehow aroused.

"Jo is waiting for me.. I- I need to g-go now." She softly pushed him away.

With the small space she managed to make between them she turned around opened her locker, got her books and closed it. But she couldn't get away fast enough.

Before she could turn, Danny pressed himself into her back. Wrapping his arms around her slim waste and pressing his growing arousal into her ass.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He sensually whispered into her ear, all the while stroking her flat tummy.

"Danny stop." Lacey struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"Am I hurting you, baby?" He nibbled at her earlobe.

Suddenly Lacey's cellphone started to ring and Danny jumped back in surprise. Lacey sighed in relief and answered it.

"Hey Jo! Yeah I'm heading back now. I got caught up with some u-uhm.. fr-friends, yeah! Friends. I'll be there soon!" Lacey eyed Danny and hung up the phone.

"Uhm, Jo needs me. Bye." She said flatly, staring at her feet.

Then she ran to her car, never looking back, hoping he wouldn't follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well Hell Lacey!" Jo played around with Lacey.

"You made me wait out here for like, 2 billion hours!"

Jo was known for being slightly over-dramatic.

"Ha, yeah, sorry.." Lacey nervously answered.

She couldn't shake the feeling of Danny's lips on her ear or his body pressed against hers.

"Hey... are you okay?.."

"Huh... Oh ha, yeah!"

Lacey had zoned off and Jo had started to notice her strange behavior.

"Are you sure? you seem..."

Jo placed her hand on Lacey's shoulder and Lacey jumped.

"A bit jumpy. What happened?"

"Nothing! I'm just stressed... What with my dad's big party and everything."

Lacey started to frantically put on her seat belt and start to put the car in drive.

"Lace, I know somethings wrong. Just tell me."

"Nothings wrong ok? Im just stressed about the party. Drop it."

Lacey snapped at Jo.

"Uhm, alright."

The drive to the Chinese restaurant was tense but only Jo felt the tension.

Lacey was busy going over what happened with Danny in her mind.

_He... He was trying to seduce me... Right? Was he just trying to get under my skin? Why would he do this to me...? I thought he just needed to talk about me staying at his place. I thought maybe I left something there or he had lost something and wanted to ask if I had taken it. Or ... I don't know! But he kissed my hand in class... Did he follow me to my locker? _

Lacey couldn't put the pieces together.

_What the hell did he want so bad that drove him to... touch me like that?_

"Lace.. Lace!... LACEY! WATCH OUT FOR THE PEDESTRIANS!"

"Wh-what?! OH MY GOODNESS"

Lacey stomped on the breaks, causing both the girls to jerk forward.

Both of the girls sat there stunned, trying to get their breaths back.

"WHAT THE HELL LACEY?"

Jo turned to Lacey and stared at her with a bewildered expression.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I-I'm sorry! Im sorry! I was distracted and and.."

Lacey stumbled over her words and suddenly started crying.

"Oh.. Lace, it's okay. We're okay and so are they. Don't cry."

Jo tried to soothe her friend by rubbing her back.

"No! I should have been paying attention and and and I should have seen them, and Im sorry!"

"Lacey, it's okay! There's no need to cry. Why are you reacting like this?"

Lacey didn't want Jo to know that Danny and her encounter with him had been on her mind so she tried to cover it up with something else.

"Uhm, during the summer, something similar happened." Lacey tried to use her accident as a cover up.

She wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the truth either.

"Oh.. What happened?"

Lacey started to cry harder and her words we're almost incomprehensible.

"I-I w-was driving an-and I di-did-didn't see h-him."

The accident might have not been the reason but it did still hurt.

"Oh, sweety. Its okay. You don't have to tell me. I understand."

"No no it's okay. You're my bestfriend. I need to tell you."

"Only if you want to, Lace."

Jo grabbed Lacey's hand and enveloped it in hers, rubbing her hand with the pad of her thumb.. A comforting gesture.

Lacey eyed the way Jo held her hand and stared at her so intently.

Shaking off the strange feeling she suddenly got and finally able to stop crying, she continued her story.

"Uhm, well, It was my... my dog. I r-ran him over an-and..."

She couldn't hold back the sobs that reappeared.

"It's okay, honey. You don't have to finish the story I understand."

Jo stared deep into her eyes and placed a stray stand of hair behind Lacey's ear.

Then placed a small kiss on Lacey's cheek.

Lacey was confused by Jo's sudden actions and pulled away from her friend.

Awkwardly trying to start the car again Lacey tried to make small talk to hide her confusion, unable to make eye contact with Jo.

"Uhm, yeah so how close are we to the uhhh..."

"The Chinese place?" Jo teased

"Yeah..." Lacey answered her awkwardly.

"It's uhm, right up the street on the left."

Jo started to notice Lacey's awkwardness and kicked herself internally.

"Ok."

"Lace... I think I have too much homework to do, maybe you should just... leave me at my house?"

Jo couldn't stand sitting through an hour of awkward tension.

"Sure, I think it's best. My mom needs me. The sooner the better." She forced a small smile.

"Yeah..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"MOM, I'M HOME!" Lacey screamed into the air

Dropping her keys on the table next to the front door, she removed her faux fur coat and brand new Gucci pumps.

She was known as a fashion guru.

"Oh hey hun!" Lacey's mom bounced into the foyer.

"And what are you so happy about?" Lacey eyed her mom and gave her a grin.

Lacey's mother always seemed to be able to make her feel better without even trying.

"Well, as you know, it's your fathers birthday this weekend..."

"Mhmmmm, aaaand?"

"Buuuut, the party isn't just for him..."

"Spill it, Mom!"

"Oh Hell, I got the promotion!"

"What? OMG I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU MOM!"

Both of the ladies hugged each other and spun around jumping and screaming and laughing and crying.

Lacey's mother recently got into the real estate business and had been promoted to CEO in under a month.

"Yes, yes, well enough happy dancing, I need your help preparing! The party was pushed to tomorrow so that the Mayor and his wife could attend."

Lacey's mother wiped the tears from her eyes and ushered Lacey into the kitchen.

"Alrighty mom, what do you need help with?"

"Well, as you know, I usually order a catering company to come and prepare and serve the dinner but tomorrow is extra special so I decided to cook myself." She said with a proud smile

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Mom? Remember what happened the last time you tried to cook for, Daddy?"

"We got a new house out of it right? So whats the fuss? With my new promo we can just buy a bigger house if I burn this one down too." Lacey's mom winked at her

Lacey shook her head at mother and laughed.

"Alright mom, so what is it you need?"

"I've written a list of ingredients and party supplies I need you to buy. Daddy left the credit card for supplies so it's all on the living room table. I need you to buy it before 8 p.m. The party starts at 9 p.m tomorrow, don't forget to invite your friends!"

Lacey's mother gushed on about what she needed her to do but Lacey's mind had started to turn.

_Friends... As in Jo... Jo... What was the whole kissing my cheek and fixing my hair about? One minute shes my bestfriend the next she's... a stranger. I don't think I truly know who she even is..._

_"_Heeeelllooooo, earth to Lacey!" Lacey's mother flicked her on the forehead

"Wh-what? OW! Mooom!" Lacey rubbed her forehead and gave her mother a frown.

Her mother giggled.

She loved when her mother laughed, it was if she was young again.

"Sorry, Honey. You were off in la la land! Now, do you wanna run up and get your homework done, or do you want to run the errands now?"

"Uhm, I think I'll go upstairs and change and head on out to run your errands."

"Alright, sweety. Just pick up the list and the credit card in the living room and head on out. Buy anything you need while you're there too. But don't get too crazy, I want you to leave school early tomorrow and buy yourself a cute outfit for the party. Take Jo with you!"

"J-Jo..?"

"Yes, Jo! Isn't she your bestfriend again?" Lacey's mom raised an eyebrow

"Yeah! I just forgot she's super busy tomorrow... She's doing an uhm... internship at her dads job. Being a cop an all he thought it would be good for her..." Lacey lied for the one hundreth time today.

"Alright, hun. Take your time with the grocerys. Dump them on the kitchen counter when you get home. Love you." Lacey's mom kissed her on the forehead and gave her a smile.

"Kay mom. Love you too!" And she ran upstairs to her room.

Slamming the door shut and locking it, she dumped her school bags on the floor and plopped onto her bed.

_Ugh... What the hell is going on today? What the hell is going on with this year? First Danny comes back, then somehow Jo and I miraculously become friends again and then suddenly they bot start acting like freaks! I mean... I know maybe I should have told Jo about the sleep over but... It happened before we were friends again... And Danny... WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH DANNY? _

Then suddenly her phone started to vibrate.

She had a text.

She unlocked her iPhone and opened the message.

She gasped.

_Shit shit shit shit SHIT! It's Danny! _

**Danny: Hey Lace. Yu busy?**

**Lacey: Yeah. Sorry.**

**Danny: No probs. Just wanted to talk. What's keepin you so busy?**

**Lacey: Runnin errands for my mom. Sorry, I'll ttyl.**

**Danny: Sure. We will talk later.**

_We will talk later? What does that mean?..._

Lacey locked her phone and set it on the night table.

_I can't do this right now..._

She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

Standing from her bed, she walked to her bathroom and looked into the mirror.

_Oh damn... I have dark circles under my eyes. And... Has my hair looked like this all day?! _

She pulled out her industrial sized make up bag that she kept in her bathroom and applied concealer to the circles.

_There we go..._

Then she whipped out a brush and pulled her hair back into a french braid.

Making sure her hair was perfect and the circles were gone, she touched up her lip gloss and reapplied her mascara.

_Perfect._

She smiled at her reflection.

Putting away her make up bag, she walked to her closet and picked a pair of denim shorts and loose tank top to change into.

Then she slipped on her black lace toms, grabbed her phone and her purse, and head out to run her mothers errands.

Grabbing the note and credit card she locked the front door and headed to her car where she saw a note attached to her windshield.

_Thats... odd._

She grabbed the note and looked around to see if she could see who left it.

But no one was in sight.

She unfolded the note and read:

**My dearest Lacey,**

**I am truly sorry for the way I acted today and would like to formally apologize. I would like to have lunch with you tomorrow. Meet me at your locker right when the bell for lunch rings. If you do not show up, I will assume you have rejected the offer and that my dear, is not a favorable choice to make as I am very sensitive when it comes to rejection. **

**See you tomorrow,**

**Danny.**

_What... The... Fuck._

**Author Note:**

**If you like Harry Potter fanfiction and love Draco/Hermione pairings well then join my forum! **

** myforums/Jennuhhfurr/4783919/ **

**Don't be shy! Even if you just like Harry Potter fanfic but no Dramione, we encourage you to join as well! Come on!**


	5. Quick Announcement To My Amazing Readers

**Hey guys, this is just a quick announcement.**

**fanfiction review center .tumblr .com**

I have made a tumblr for those of you who love fanfic and actually write your own stories. **(the link is above but i had to separate it due to fanfiction rules)**

If you are having trouble gaining views, reviews, followers or favorites, come follow my tumblr and I promise you'll have more.

Make sure to share this with your friends and fellow fanfic lovers!

You can submit your own fanfic pieces or someone elses (with their permission if possible).

I always follow back so that's not a problem.

Make sure you visit the page AS SOON AS YOU SEE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT.

I'm trying to help bring amazing fanfic's into the light.

Even if you don't want to submit, you can stop by and say Hi! We love to chat over at the FanFic Review Center!

Don't be shy, come on over !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"HURRY UP, JO! GET IN!" Lacey rushed her friend

It was the next morning and she was picking up Jo for school.

Lacey decided to brush off the awkward moment she had with her yesterday. It wasn't worth losing her friend over.

"Sorry, sorry! My mom had me running in circles looking for her car keys. I swear, if her head weren't attached to her neck, she'd never find it"

Lacey and Jo laughed at the joke.

"So, are you ready for today?" Jo nudged her shoulder

Lacey's breath froze and she wondered if Jo knew about Danny's note.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she tried to answer nonchalantly.

"Your dads party tonight! Did you and your mom get everything ready?!"

Lacey finally let herself breathe.

"Ha, yeah! My mom had me running to every store in town buying groceries and party decorations."

Lacey laughed and shook her head.

"Damn, sounds like quite a night."

"Yeah. Im tired as hell!"

They both laughed as Lacey pulled into the schools parking lot.

Lacey put the car in park and looked at Jo.

"So, my mom gave me my dads credit card to go buy an outfit today. Wanna come with?"

"I wish I could, Lace but I have a test right after lunch and I haven't studied, plus, my dad wants me to go to work with him again after school."

Jo frowned at her friend.

"Im sorry! I know how important tonight is for you guys! I'll try and pass by later tonight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine" she smiled at Jo and unbuckled her seat belt.

Both girls got our of the car and walked to class. Danny had been standing at the front doors so Lacey tried to rush past him.

Glancing his way, she noticed Jo had stopped to talk to him and she was giggling and smiling.

_What the hell is she doing._

She decided to keep it to herself and just walk to class.

_I've been hiding my relationship with him from her so I guess it doesn't matter what she's doing._

She shrugged and walked into her Spanish class.

She took her usual seat at the back of the seat. Seats weren't assigned and she really didn't know anybody in the class so she sat alone in the back.

"Goodmorning Kids or shall I say, Buenos Dias Muchachos y Muchachas!"

Ms. Perez was always too happy in the morning.

"Today we are going to read a book called La Serpiente y El Burro. The Snake and the Donkey!

_Could these books get anymore ridiculous? _She mummbled to herself with an eye roll.

Suddenly the door to the class opened and Danny walked in, handsome as ever. He was wearing his signature black leather jacket, a white tanktop and blue jeans with combat boots that looked worn.

_Crap, don't tell me he's in this class too! _Lacey sighed

"Oh yes, thats right! Danny will be joining our class now. He had his classes rescheduled to fit in his foreign language class."

Danny nodded at the perky little Spanish teacher and smiled.

"Yep. Need those credits to graduate." He replied less than enthusiastically.

"Oh, haha! That's true! Well I'm glad to have you with us, Danny. Take a seat where ever empty and make sure to grab the spanish book beneath your seat. We are reading La Serpiente y El Burro. Which is-"

"The Snake and the Donkey. I know. I read it when I was in.. well. It's a good read." He smiled at the teacher.

gave him the biggest grin and laughed.

"Yes, exactly! Wonderful, wonderful! Children, do not forget to welcome Danny into our class. Everyone together say Bienvenidos, Danny!"

Ms. Perez stared at the class expectantly and nodded.

"Bienvenidos, Danny." replied the class in broken Spanish and a monotone timbre.

"Very good class! Now Danny, feel free to sit." She motioned towards the class

"Thank you, Ms. Perez." Danny flashed her a smile and she blushed.

He spotted Lacey at the back and smiled.

_Oh crap oh crap oh crap he's walking towards me. No no no no no._

He took his seat right smack behind her.

"Get my letter yesterday?"

He whispered into her ear.

Lacey shivered at the way his breath danced on her skin. It reminded her of the incident they had just yesterday.

Lacey swallowed hard, trying to erase the memory and nodded.

He chuckled in her ear.

"Good."

Then he sat back and opened the Spanish book.

Lacey couldn't relax. She could hardly breathe.

She spent the entire class period chewing on her nails and watching the clock. The moment there was one minute left of class, she stared the clock down, wondering if it would ever change.

The moment it did she packed up her things and almost ran out of class, trying to distance herself from Danny as much as she could.

In her hurry to her next class she slammed right into Jo.

Both of them dropped their things and stumbled in surprise.

"Oh shit, sorry Jo." Lacey rubbed her head.

"It's fine. Why were you walking so fast? We have five minutes until class starts." Jo said, mirroring Lacey's motions.

Jo and Lacey bent down and picked up their things.

"Uhm, I have a test next class and he said that if we don't get there on time, we get an automatic F."

Lacey lied, knowing she didn't have a test.

"Oh, that sucks. Then yeah you better get there quick. I'll see ya later tonight. Bye!" Jo kissed Lacey on the cheek and smiled at her before walking away.

Lacey still felt awkward about her friends intimate and now repetitive actions. Before she started to walk away she turned back to look at Jo and found her snuggled up close to Danny. They seemed to be having an intense conversation.

_What the fuck?_

Lacey felt a rush of jealousy building up inside of her, seeing Jo so close to Danny. But she shook her head and hurried to her next class.

Taking her usual seat, she spent the next hour daydreaming about Danny and chewing on her nails.

Lunch was about to start.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lacey looked up at the clock and noticed it was 5 minutes until lunch. She pulled out the note Danny left on her cars windshield.

"Professor?" Lacey raised her hand and smiled at the teacher

"Yes, Lacey? Do you know the answer?"

_Crap he asked a question..._

_"_Actually, I haven't been feeling so well. I wanted to go to the nurse. But if you repeat the question, I'll answer it as a pass to let me go..." she grinned at her hunky teacher, making sure her dimples were working their magic, and looked at him from head to toe.

He seemed to blush.

"That's okay Lacey. You can go." he smiled at her and she noticed a glint in his eye.

"Thank you." She once again smiled at the teacher, making sure to add a seductive hint.

Deciding she wanted to make a show, she stood to pick up her bag and instead stooping down to grab them, she bent at the waist and reached for it slowly. Making sure to give him a good view and a small wiggle.

She got up and walked out slowly.

"Bye" She dragged the word out seductively.

He blushed and awkwardly ran a hand through his hair.

"Be Lace. Now class, before we leave I ne..."

Lacey walked out and smiled. She had most of the male teachers in her school wrapped around her finger. Whether it be her good looks or her sweet character. She had them all.

She laughed about the way her teacher laughed as she walked towards her locker, temporarily forgetting all about Danny and his note.

She shook her head at the way he blushed and she reached up to open her lock when two strong hands gripped her waist and turned her around.

She was face to face (and body to body) with Danny.

"Hey Lace."

Danny nipped at her bottom lip.

"H-Hi Danny." Lacey whimpered.

She loved the way he made her feel but she was scared by the way he just manipulated her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent; leather and rich cologne.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into rich chocolate brown eyes.

She searched for a sliver of emotion. A hint of feeling. But all she could see was lust and a wall.

Before she could push away he leaned into her for a kiss. She found herself leaning in as well.

Their lips touched and before she knew it, Lacey found herself deepening the kissing, wanting more.

When Danny's tongue began to trace her lips, she softly suck in air and moaned, allowing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced in unison. Lacy loved the way he tasted like sweet honey and candy. Her hands weren't protectively at her sides anymore. They were around Danny's neck playing with his soft hair that he had worn down that day. She pressed her body against his, wanting more, loving the way he caressed her back and her ass. The way his hands roam all over her body, gripping and caressing.

He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, staring deep into her eyes. And thats when Lacey saw it. She saw the sliver of emotion she was looking for.

When he suddenly started to kiss the line of her jaw and down the side of neck, stopping only to nip and suck at random spots. She threw her head back and softly moaned his name.

"Danny..."

He nipped at the base of her neck and looked into her eyes again.

"Tell me what you want Lacey"

Her eyes fluttered closed again and she let her head fall back and lean against her locker.

He kissed the tip of her nose and then trailed kisses back down her neck and started to traced her collarbone. He softly followed the outline of the bone with just his lips, then planted kisses in the hallow just above it. Taking his tongue, he drew a line over her collarbone and the nibbled at the very end, making sure to give the other one equal attention. Once he was done he kissed his way up the front of her neck, making sure to nip and tease every inch of her smooth skin until finally he reached her lips once again.

Against her plump lips he whispered her name.

"Lacey"

Lacey was in a state of utter bliss and could only respond with a mumble.

"mmm?"

He chuckled deeply and tipped her head forward using her chin. She opened her eyes and stared at him quizzically.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't want the touching to stop.

Danny nibbled at her bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth, sucking and biting before he let go and answered her.

"It's 3 minutes until the bell rings. Maybe we should head out before someone see's us." he lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered his response, only to end it by nibbling on her earlobe.

Lacey took in a deep breath and shook her head, letting her conscious come back to her. She pushed Danny away from her, trying to make a safe distance.

"Uhm, yeah... I guess." she answered him awkwardly.

She felt embarrassed about the way she let herself go in front of Danny.

He laughed at her sudden shyness and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"Let's go."

He pulled her to the front of the school and out the doors.

Once they finally reached Lacey's car she started to dig through her bag, looking for her keys. Oblivious to the world around her, and solely focused on finding her keys, she let the note Danny gave her fall to the floor.

He reached around her and grabbed it from the floor and tucked it in his pocket.

"Find the keys yet?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and softly kissing her neck.

Lacey shivered and slightly smiled to herself. She enjoyed the feeling of familiarity, but quickly brushed it off and pulled away from Danny.

"Yeah, I uh-uhm unlocked the door already. Where are we going?"

"Oh... Somewhere special. I'm driving." he snatched the keys from her hand in a swift movement and slid into the drivers seat.

Lacey was stunned but checked her phone and saw it was a minute until the bell so she quickly slid into the passengers seat.

"Theres a minute. Lets go."she rushed.

Danny gave a deep chuckled and drew Lacey in for another deep and lingering kiss before pulling away from her lips and putting the car in driver.

As he drove out of the school parking lot, Lacey became anxious.

"Wh-where are we uh-uhm... going?"

Danny looked at her and smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Don't worry about where we're going, babe. Just sit back and relax." he flashed a smile her way.

She liked the way he gave her a pet name. It made her feel wanted, but she knew it was dangerous to get too comfortable.

"U-uhm... Im actually supposed to go shopping for a new outfit... i-its my dad's birthday and we're having a party today."

She felt like the air in the car was thinning and running out.

"And you weren't going to invite me?" he gave her a mock frown and reached a hand over to rub her upper thigh.

She flinched at the sudden contact and how close he was to her intimate parts.

She slightly pushed his hand back towards her knee and looked away embarrassed.

The car ride was silent with nothing but the sound of Lacey's nervous breathing and her heart fluttering frantically in her ears.

Danny glanced over at her and squeezed her thigh as if in a comforting gesture and then rubbed her thigh with his thumb.

She decided to push past her nerves and just let go.

As she watched the scenery she noticed that it had changed from buildings to trees. Danny was talking an old dirt road that looked vaguely familiar.

"Danny... Where are we?"

He squeezed her thigh again and smiled at her.

"You'll see."

Lacey nodded slowly and sat back, hoping he wasn't taking her anywhere too crazy.

The drive had continued deep into the town woods and Lacey drifted to sleep, the rocking of the car driving over dirt lulling her to sleep.

Danny looked at her face as she slept.

_She looks angelic. _

He thought to himself. He caressed her leg once more and sighed.

Finally, he arrived at the place he wanted to take Lacey to since he first got there. He parked in front of the wooden fort that seemed huge back when they were kids, but small now. Looking over at Lacey sleeping, he didn't want to wake her and decided to sit in the car for a while before disturbing her sleep.

Danny had always had a crush on Lacey, even when they were just 11 years old and had just learned what a crush was. He always loved her spirit and her smile. He smiled as he reminisced the days when they would play on the swings outside of his house and run to the fort, never looking back. He remembered they day when he finally had a chance to be alone with her.

Jo had the flu and her mother wouldn't let her play so they decided to throw a 'get well party' for her at the fort for when she was better. It was Lace's idea but Danny went along with it to make her happy. He couldn't care less how Jo felt.

They ran side by side into the forest yelling "Last one to the fort is a rotten egg!" they would both laughed and tease each other mercilessly. If the night caught up with them at the fort, they would make a bonfire and huddle close together, roasting marshmallows and burning anything that would seem funny. He loved spending time with her. And today he was finally going to tell her abou-

Half way through his wave of nostalgia, Lacey began to murmur in her sleep and woke up.

"Hmm... Where are we?" she said in a raspy sleepy voice.

Danny almost moaned at the sound of her voice falling over him but he shook his head and scolded himself for being so ridiculous.

"You don't remember?" he had a sad look in his eyes.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched arms, trying to stifle a yawn. Then she sat up and scanned the surrounding area. He jaw dropped open and Danny chuckled. She looked over at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen and he could feel his heart stutter.

"Oh my gosh! Is this our fort?! I haven't been here in ages!"

He loved the way she said 'our fort'.

He nodded at her with a smile.

"This is it! Come on, I have a surprise." He jumped out of the car and walked around to Lacey's door, opening it for her.

"Here.." He offered his hand.

Lacey looked at his eyes and glanced at his open hand before signing and taking it.

She hopped out and stared at the fort. Danny interlaced their fingers and led her into the fort.

Danny had placed psychedelic beads at the entrance, and decorated the entire room.

Lacey gasped as she pushed aside the beads with her free hand.

He had placed a small wooden table in the middle of the room - which had two pillows as chairs - and adorned it with a lace table cloth and three small lit candles. Throughout the entire room, Danny had draped white Christmas lights on the walls, and placed a picnic basket next to the table.

"This is beautiful.." Lacey looked up at Danny.

He smiled at her wholeheartedly and leaned down to kiss her.

This time Lacey didn't feel nervous or scared so she leaned in as well and kissed him back. She turned her body into his and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. This time the kiss wasn't rushed or hard. It was a soft intimate kiss, their lips brushed against each other softly with a new sense of familiarity.

Danny pulled away from the kiss and kissed Lacey on the tip of her nose.

"Wanna sit?"

She blushed slightly, still unaccustomed to the intimacy and nodded yes.

She walked over to the light blue pillow and plopped down on it, crossing her legs and thanking God she had worn leggings with her heels today.

Danny lowered himself down onto the pillow across from her and reached over to the picnic basket.

"I made you lunch." he grinned at her, obviously proud of his deed.

Lacey smiled back at him, "I can't wait. I'm starving."

Danny reached into the basket and pulled out two wine glasses, two plates, utensils, and various containers. He placed the cutlery neatly on the table and then began to open up the containers which held the food.

"I made Fettuccine Alfredo with chicken _and _shrimp, Cesar salad, and some garlic bread." He set the opened containers on the table and gestured for her to start serving herself.

Through out the entire lunch, they kept a light conversation that resulted in many laughs and the occasional hand hold and warm smile.

Once they were done, they seemed to just sit there staring at one another.

Lacey tried to break the silence, "so... what now?"

"How about another bonfire?" Danny grinned at her.

Lacey nodded enthusiastically and they both stood up and walked to the corner of the room where Danny had placed a large purple beanbag chair in front of the fire pit.

"Sit with me?" he smiled at her.

"Uhhh... Sure.." she nodded.

He plopped down on the bag and she next to him. Deciding that they had already gone passed the awkwardness, she cuddled up to his side, laying her head on his chest while he wrapped her in his arms and placed a kiss to your head.

"Lacey... I want to tell you something."

Lacey tipped her head up and placed a kiss to his jaw.

"Yeah?" she settled her head back on his chest.

"Well.. I've alwa-"

He was suddenly cut off by the sound of a car driving up.

"Wh-whos that?" Lacey sat up.

Then the car door slammed.

"Crap. I think it's Jo!" Danny whispered harshly.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh no oh no oh no. She doesn't know... H-HIDE!"

Danny went to the back of the fort and slipped out through a whole at the bottom.

Lacey ran to the table and threw the second set of cutlery into the picnic basket, making it seem like she was eating alone.

"Lacey? Is that you?" Jo asked pushing aside the beads and staring into the room with a weird look.

"YEAHHH, HEY! Just uhmm... finishing up my lunch!" she said, emphasizing it by throwing her plate, fork, and wine glass into the basket.

"Yep yep yep. Juuuust headin out! I gotta go shopping!" She started to gather up the table placements and got up.

"Woah woah woah. Why are you being so weird?" Jo stepped in front of Lacey, grabbing her hand.

Lacey looked down at their interlaced fingers and stared at Jo.

"Im busy busy busy. I just wanted to uhm, relax before the chaos started. But I kinda have to go now." Lacey tried to side step Jo but Jo stopped her.

"Don't leave just yet." Jo whispered, leaning into Lacey.

"Jo, I _have _to go." Lacey was starting to get anxious.

Jo, now faced to face with Lacey, shook her head slowly.

"No..."

"Wh-what? What do you mean, no?"

Lacey was confused as all hell and got the strange feeling that Jo was trying to do something to her.

Jo lifted up a thin finger and traced Lacey's bottom lip.

"You're not leaving just yet."

Jo looked up into Lacey's eyes and gave her a devilish smile.

"Jo what the fuck are you doing?!"

Jo giggled at Lacey's expression and leaned into Lacey, sliding her small hand behind her neck to keep it in place. Slowly she fluttered her eyes shut and was a breath away from Lacey's lips when she was interrupted.

"Ehem, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Lacey gave a sigh of relief while Jo snatched her hand from Lacey's neck, giving a sigh that signaled her obvious annoyance, and turned around abruptly.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms and stared at Danny.

"I'm here for Lacey." he flashed a smile

"Lacey? Why?" her eyes opened and she turned to look at Lacey.

Lacey looked into Jo's eyes and could see jealousy briefly flash in her eyes but she turned away.

"He was going to help me shop for my outfit since you said you couldn't. I invited him over tonight." Lacey crossed her arms and stood tall.

"Oh." Jo managed out.

"Yeah. Shall we go, doll?" He winked at Lacey and offered his hand.

Jo flinched at the way Danny called Lacey doll but hung her head and stared at her fingernails.

"We shall." Lacey took his hand and smiled, giving Jo one last glance.

They walked to Lacey's car, hand in hand. Once they reached the car, Lacey gave him the keys and stared at him expectantly.

"I guess I'm driving?" Danny chuckled.

"Please?" Lacey gave him a dose of her dimples.

He chuckled again and shook his head, "Let's go."

He walked her to the passenger side and before opening her door for her, gave her a small tender kiss on the lips. Lacey tiptoed and returned the kiss, smiling up at him when they pulled away. Shutting the door as she got in, he walked over to the other side and hopped in, giving the fort a last glance and catching Jo peering out of the corner; her eyes seemed puffy as if she had been crying. Danny shook his head and put the car into drive and pulled out, heading back into town.

"What the hell was that all about...?" Lacey spoke her thoughts out loud, shaking her head.

She looked down at her hand and noticed it was laced with Danny's...

_What a strange week... _

Danny looked at her and smiled.

"Jo's been acting out lately with you too, huh?"

Lacey whipped her head to look at him and stared.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she keeps coming up to me, and trying to... seduce me." He could hardly get out the last part.

"Oh, like you've been doing to me." Lacey noticed she had said that out loud and put her hand over her mouth.

"I-I... I didn't mean to uh s-say... I-I uhm."

Danny laughed and flicked her nose playfully. Lacey frowned at his actions and pouted at him.

"I guess I should apologize for that... It's just that I-"

"It's fine. It's in the past." Lacey smiled at him.

Danny sighed slightly. It seemed as if every time he was about to tell her, something interfered. But he quickly let it go and smiled back at her.

After spending the remainder of the day at the mall with Danny, Lacey started to fall for him. Hard. She would twirl, showing off her outfits for him and he'd applaud her, telling her she looked amazing. They spent the entire time smiling and laughing and sharing cinnamon pretzels. Lacey could even say she loved him.

Once the shopping trip was over and they drove home, Danny walked her to the front door.

"So, are you staying for my Dad's party? I could really use a friend." Lacey smiled up at him and gave him her puppy dog eyes and lip pout.

He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled, "Sure."

She bit her lip in utter bliss and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Thank you."

Danny couldn't help the grin that slowly showed up on his face.

"You're welcome, Lace." He couldn't stop grinning.

Lacey grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, taking him to his mother.

"MOOOOOOOM?! WHERE ARE YOU?" Dannychuckled at the way she yelled.

"IN THE KITCHEN. I THINK I BURNT THE CHICKEN." Now Danny was full blown laughing.

"I love your mom. I still remember that one time she burnt our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Lacey playfully nudged him with her elbow and laughed at the memory. She turned into the kitchen, pulling Danny along with him.

"Hey La-" Her mother stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the charred chicken.

"Danny?" Laceys mother whispered.

"Hello Mrs. Porter." He gave her a small smile and a nervous wave.

She stared at him for what felt like forever and then smile.

"DANNY!" She ran around the kitchen counter and hugged him.

"OOOOH, MY LITTLE DANNY!" She squeezed the life out of him but he hugged back.

She held him at arms length and smiled.

"Oh, well you are just the most handsome boy." She smiled and walked back to her chicken.

"Lacey I burnt these. Ugh. Im so glad I bought twice as much as I needed. Second times the charm."

She grabbed the second set of chicken from the kitchen and started to season them.

Danny stepped around the kitchen counter and stopped her.

"Let me help you, Mrs. Porter."

He grabbed the chicken and seasoned it with his own spices, then tied the legs and placed rosemary on each. She placed them on a buttered up deep baking pan and placed them in the oven.

Lacey and her mother stared at him, enraptured.

"Now, they need to cook for an hour. JUST an hour. I set the timer on the oven so that it rings automatically when it's done."

"Oh... Okay... So why did you put it in that baking dish?"

"Because as it cooks, the juices will be left at the bottom, ensuring a moist chicken and you can use the extra juices to pour over the chicken when you serve it, or as a gravy component if you're making mashed potatoes."

He smiled at them as they stared wide eyed.

"Oh... Thank you! Now you two go run along. Oh, Lacey!"

"Yeah mom?"

"Is Jo coming tonight? I bought extra food." Lacey's mom looked up from the pot she was stirring.

"Uhm... No. Her dad needed her today, remember? Internship and all. Plus... we had a sort of falling out. I think it's temporary but I need some uh... space. So if she does come around, tell her i went out to the movies or something." Lacey looked everywhere but her mothers eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Sweety. I'm here if you wanna talk." Lacey's mom raised a suspicious brow but returned to her now boiling over pot.

"Yeah..."

Lacey grabbed Danny's hand and led him upstairs to her room.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lacey led Danny into her room and slammed the door shut.

"You can sit where ever. I don't mind." She gestured at the room and then picked up the remote and threw it at him.

"Uhm, I don't watch the TV much but you can just flip around until I'm ready."

Danny caught it with ease and smiled at her. "Alrighty."

Lacey grabbed her towel and went to her bathroom. She undressed, tying up her hair, and turned on the water, feeling to see if the water was hot. Once it was to her preferred temperature she climbed in and let the hot water run down her back. It burned at first but she didn't care. Eventually she became accustomed to the heat and began to relax. She picked up her bottle of body wash and noticed it was empty.

_Shit... I left the new bottle on my night stand... _

She bit her lip and wondered if to ask Danny to bring it to her. She couldn't stand not being clean and decided to risk it. She took a deep breath and called him.

"Danny!" she yelled

Danny looked at the door to the bathroom with a funny face. He walked over and peered in.

"Lace? Did you call me?"

"Uhm, yeah.." She peered out of the shower, hugging the curtain close to her to cover her body.

"Could you get me the bottle of body wash on my night stand?" She smiled at him sheepishly.

He gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah sure."

He walked back to her room and grabbed the bottle that said 'Rose Petals and Lavender"

He laughed at the frilly name and walked back to the bathroom.

"Here, Lace."

She poked her head out and smiled, "Thanks a million."

Danny mumbled a response and walked out. He sat on her bed and continued watching tv, but he couldn't shake the view of her in the shower. He only got to

_Lacy is so hot.._

"What was that?"

Lacey walked into the room, her skin still glistening but fully dressed. She was smiling at him.

"It's kind of hot in here. From the uhm shower and the uhm... oven." he tried to sound nonchalant but he kept tripping over his words.

Lacey laughed and sighed, hanging her towel up on the hook behind her door. She plops down next to Danny on her king sized bed.

"So, watch are you watching?" Lacey stares up at the tv.

"Nothing really... Just flipping through the channels." He smiles at her

She smiles back and starts twirling a piece of her hair. Danny glances at her and notices she not wearing her new clothes.

"Lacey?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you're not wearing the clothes you bought today?"

Lacey looked down at her silk pajama shorts and her white tank top and giggled.

"Actually... I decided maybe we could just stay up here and watch movies?" She smiled up at him.

He swiped his thump across her cheeked and smiled at her, "Sure."

"Alrighty, I'm just gunna run downstairs and let my mom know. Im gunna grab popcorn and some soda. Be right back!" Lacey hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.

Danny smiled at the door and sighed contently. He was happy to be with Lacey. His was leaning back against her dark blue pillows when his phone started to vibrate.

It was Jo.

**Jo: What the fuck are you doing with Lacey?**

**Danny: What does it matter to you?**

**Jo: Because she's my bestfriend.**

**Danny:Bullshit. Try again.**

**Jo:Because I don't want you near her.**

**Danny: And why is that?**

**Jo: BECAUSE SHE'S MINE YOU ASSHOLE. **

**Danny: That's a funny joke. Explain it to me? **

**Jo: I. Want. Lacey. And. I. Will. Have. Lacey.**

**Danny: Nice try using the periods for enthusiasm but it just makes it seem like you have asthma ;)**

**Jo: Shut the fuck up Socio. I want Lacey.**

**Danny: She's mine.**

**Jo: Not for long. I'm gunna make sure she hates you.**

**Danny: Back off. **

Jo didn't text back. Danny huffed and threw his phone on the night stand.

"Someone looks grumpy" Lacey teased as she walked in with a tray of popcorn, sandwiches, drinks, sauces, and candy.

"And someone looks like they brought over too much food." he chuckled and grabbed the tray from her, placing it on his lap.

Lacey smiled and shook her head.

"Don't try to change the subject! Why are you so grumpy?"

"Im not grumpy?"

Lacey pouted her lips, "Tell me? Pretty please?" And she batted her eyelashes.

Danny stared into her eyes and noticed she wasn't wearing make up. He cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled.

"Lace, you didn't put on make up."

Lacey looked down and felt herself blush.

"Well... I just... Does it look bad?" She bit her lip and Danny almost groaned.

"No no no! Im just glad you're that comfortable with me." Danny smiled at her lowered his lips to hers, give her a quick kiss.

Lacey returned the kiss, sighing contently when they pulled away.

"So, about them movies!" Danny nudged Lacey with his elbow.

"Oh yeah! I have Netflix." She looked around the room.

"Crap, I left it in the car." She sighed and started to get off the bed but Danny grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into the bed.

She fell over and landed in his lap. "Uhmm... Danny?" She laughed

He leaned down and kissed her hard. Lacey returned the kiss, deepening it. Danny pulled away and Lacey looked up at him was a playful frown.

Danny chuckled, "I'll get for you, babe."

Lacey blushed at the term of endearment. "Okay, thanks." She smiled

Danny got up from the bed and picked up her keys and kissed on the nose before walking out.

Lacey sighed happily and layed back on her pillows, lazily flipping channels and munching on some popcorn.

Suddenly she heard a vibration. She looked over at her night table and noticed Danny had left her phone. She shrugged it off and kept watching tv. But the vibrations continued, and her curiosity got the best of her. She bit her lip and reached over and grabbed Danny's phone. Deciding she didn't want to get caught she locked her bedroom door and sat in the bathroom.

She opened his text messages.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm hardly getting reviews now so I don't know whether to keep going or not. Please review guys!

Chapter 10

Lacey's hands were shaking as she sat on the porcelain floor of her bathroom. Luckily Danny had left his phone unlocked. She bit her lip as she read through the list of people that he had text's from. Noticing that Jo was the first name on the list -meaning it was the most recent- she went ahead and read those.

**Jo: I won't back off until she's mine**.

**Jo: DID YOU HEAR ME SOCIO? **

**Jo: You're not going to get away with this.**

**Jo: I'm not going to stop.**

**Jo: Lacey will be mine.**

Lacey's mouth was hanging open by the time she finished reading.

_What in the fuck did I just read? _She wondered to herself.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a banging on her bedroom door.

"Lacey? Are you there? I've been out here for like an hour!" He chuckled.

Lacey furrowed her brow and nibbled on her lip. She was deciding whether she wanted to just confront Danny or not.

"Lacey?" The tapping came more frantically.

"LACEY ARE YOU OKAY?"

Lacey noticed that Danny was starting to worry so she crawled up from the floor and walked towards the door.

_Shit... He's gunna ask why I locked the door..._

She ran towards her dresser and slipped on another pair of sweats. She grabbed the ones she previously had on and dropped some caramel sauce on it. Then she threw it near the bathroom and ran to the door. She yanked it open and smiled sheepishly at Danny.

"Hey, sorry. I was in the bathroom and forgot to unlock the door." She smiled nervously.

Danny searched her face but shrugged and laughed.

"Why'd you lock it anyway?" He walked in with her laptop and set it on the bed.

"Oh uhm, I was munchin on the popcorn and dropped some of the caramel sauce on my pants." She shook her head at her make believe accident.

Danny laughed, "Oh Lace, you know I could have cleaned that right up." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Yeah well, I bet you could have." She sighed at her stupid answer.

Danny smiled and chuckled at her comment.

"Let's get this movie night going!"

Lacey laughed, letting herself relax a bit. "Yeah, lets!"

He walked over to the night table and seemed to be looking for something.

"Everything okay?" Lacey smiled at him.

He rubbed the back of his head and gave her a lopsided smile, "Uhm, yeah. Do you know where my phone is by any chance?"

Lacey's eyes widened and looked down at her hands. The hand she had behind her back coincidentally held his phone. She sheepishly pulled her hand forward and showed him.

"Oh... Uhm yeah. It kept ringing." She kept her eyes on the floor.

"That's... cool. Phone call?"

Lacey nibbled on her lip, "Uh no. Texts actually."

"Did you read them ?"

"Maybe."

"What the hell, Lace?" His voice suddenly angry.

Lacey's head snapped up and she stared at him.

"DO NOT, What the hell, Lace , ME!" She growled at him.

Danny took a step back but the stepped closer to her.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"IT MEANS, YOU AND JO HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT ME. AND CREEPILY MIGHT I ADD." She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"You better lower you damn voice with me." Danny took another menacing step forward. Lacey's eyes widened but she held her ground.

"You're in my house. Now _explain._" She lowered her voice to a violent whisper.

Danny sighed and laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're just a piece of work aren't you? Jo warned me about this." He laughed again and shook his head.

"WOAH, What?! _Jo _warned you? About what?"

"I don't have time for this." Danny shoved his phone in his pocket and walked out, shoving her slightly.

Lacey grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Don't you dare walk away from me. What did Jo tell you?"

"THAT YOU'RE PSYCHO." He threw his hands up.

"ME? ME?! DID YOU READ HER MESSAGES?!"

"She told me this would happen. That you would go through all my things and almost stalk me." He shook his head.

"Wow." She let his wrist drop from her hand and she walked to her bed, sitting on the edge, staring at the wall.

Danny started to grind his teeth. _Now I've done it. This was probably Jo's plan. _

"Lacey? Lace I-I- Im sorr-"

"Just leave."

"What?"

"GET OUT. LEAVE." She turned around and yelled out him, tears threatening to spill from her big brown eyes.

"If you're willing to treat me like shit because I read a message on your phone then leave. I don't want you around me. Leave me alone. Don't talk to me. Just go."

"Lacey this is silly. I'm sorry I over reacted." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lacey shook it off, " Just leave." A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She didn't even wipe it away, she just sat there staring at anything but him.

"Lace Im sorry."

"Leave."

Danny got up and walked towards the door. He looked down at his feet and sighed. He pulled an envelope from his back pocket and dropped it on the bed.

"Bye Lace."

When Lacey didn't answer, he walked out and left.

Danny walked down the stairs and walked towards the front door.

"DAAAAANNNNNY!" A very drunk woman called him. He turned on his heels and saw it was Lacey's mother.

"Dear, you look upset! Did you and Laceykins have a fighty poo?" She pouted and then giggled.

"Sort of. I'm going home now. Thank you for having me over." He started to walk away from her.

"MY PLEASURE HONEY!" She placed a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek and patted his arm. Then she smiled one more time and stumbled off into the living room yelling something about 'getting the party started'. Danny chuckled and walked out the front door, taking a moment to breathe in the crisp night air. He inhaled the cool air and exhaled his anger.

_Jo isn't going to get away with this._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Danny jogged home and sat on the swings outside his house. He pulled out his phone and unlocked, opening up to Jo's messages. Smiling mischievously, he started to type a message to Jo.

**Danny: What if I let her go and you could have me?**

**Jo: Hmmm. Sounds tempting. **

**Danny: I'll drop Lacey and we can be together. Deal?**

**Jo: I don't know.. Maybe we should shake on it ;)**

**Danny: Hahaa. Maybe we should. But not tonight. **

**Jo: ): Why not, babe?**

**Danny: Hasn't been two minutes and you're already calling me babe? Lol. I'm busy tonight. School shit. I'll come pick you up tomorrow after school.**

**Jo: Guess we're stuck again because I'm busy with my dad.**

**Danny: Alright, day after. Sound good?**

**Jo: Good. Goodnight baby.**

**Danny: Night.**

Jo sat on her bed,smiling proudly to herself. She had Danny wrapped around her little finger. She sighed and leaned back against the backboard of the bed, her hands crossed behind her head. The smile never left her lips. She let her eyes close, and slowly, she was reaching sleep. When she was startled by an older woman's shrieking.

"Jo!? JO!"

"What what what?! I'm right here!" She rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Oh m goodness Jo, have you seen the news?"

"No, mom. I was currently trying to fall asleep." She sighed.

"Turn your tv on to the news channel." Jo did as she was told and stared at the tall blonde reporter, standing outside a large home. Jo noticed the house looked kind of familiar, but she shrugged it off.

"_The woman who worked as the family's maid, informed us that when she arrived for her afternoon shift, she found the teenagers body laying on the floor across the fireplace. Blood had been dripping from her head, and had been pooled around her. When officials came to inspect the bod it seemed that she had been strangled and hit over the head with a blunt object. That is all the news we have at the moment ladies and gentlesmen but we will surely let you know when we have an update. Back to Karen at the studio."_

The reporter flashed a pearly white smiled and nodded at the camera. Jo made a disgusted sound.

_It's so disrespectful how they speak about a murder like its another car accident or traffic jam. _Lacey ranted in her head. She looked up at her mom and saw tears welled up on her eyes. She frowned a bit.

"Don't cry mom."

Her mother sniffled and smiled a bit. "Oh, honey. It's that, I was so close to Regina's mother. So I bet she feels horrible."

Jo's eyes widened. "Re-Regina, was murdered?" She had thought it was a random murder but no...

Her mother sobbed as she nodded. "Yes."

Jo couldn't believe it. She looked down at her phone and nibbled her lip. She wanted to call Lacey since Regina had once been her bestfriend. They aren't currently on good terms so she shook her head, deciding against it.

She sighed a deep sigh and slid under the covers, deciding she would talk to her tomorrow.

Jo woke up late the next morning, throwing on her clothes and dashing out the door. She made it to school just on time. Jo spent the first period sulking, wishing she could talk to Lacey and feeling bad about Regina's murder.

_I mean... It's not like I liked the girl but it still sucks that she was killed. _Jo nibbled at her lip in deep thought through out the entire period until the bell rang. After quickly visiting her locker to pick up her Sociology 101 textbook, she walked into her second period and sat next to Lacey.

Jo felt really nervous about talking to Lacey and kept to herself most of the period, reading along with the teacher and doing her work quietly. She finally glanced up at the clock and noticed that there were 30 minutes left of class. She quickly scribbled the last answer on her worksheet and turned to Lacey, deciding it was time to talk.

"Hey Lace." She smiled at her bestfriend.

"Hey." Lacey kept her eyes forward. Jo frowned a bit and then sighed.

"What's wrong bestfriend?"

Lacey's heart clenched at the term. She slowly turned her head to look at Jo.

"What the hell was all that crap with Danny yesterday? I saw what you texted him!" She glared at Jo.

Jo pouted and stared back at Lacey. "He kept telling me he was going to take you from me. That i'd never be your friend again. So I got mad. He really hates me Lace. We used to be such good friends but now... he just hates me." Jo put on her best sad face and almost even managed a tear. But she didn't care enough to exert that amount of energy.

Lacey frowned at Jo.

"Okay. I believe you." Lacey gave Jo a small smile.

Jo grinned, "I've missed you bestfriend! I even made you a surprise!"

Lacey looked at Jo suspiciously, "hmmm... what kind of surprise?"

Jo giggled, "Oh calm down scaredy pants! Its just something fun I planned for after school."

"Where?"

"My house! It'll be cool!" Jo grinned again.

"Ladies! Do you want to share your conversation with the class?" Ms. K put her hands on her hips and eyed the girls.

"No Ms. K." The two girls mumbled together.

"Then if you would please respect the class and quiet down." She gave the girls one last stern look and turned to the board, righting down the nights homework.

Jo looked at the clock and saw it was five minutes until lunch. She turned her head slightly to Lacey and whispered.

"Our date starts at lunch."

Lacey turned her head to Jo, and Jo winked at her. Lacey gave her a smile and started to pack her bag.

_Date? _Lacey thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The bell for lunch rang and the two girls got up and walked out, Lacey was extremely quiet the entire walk to her car.

"So we're taking my car?" Lacey mumbled the question, shuffling around her bag for her keys.

"Yeah. I walked to school today." Jo replied nonchalantly.

Lacey nodded and unlocked the car, both girls sliding in simultaneously. Jo sighed and sat back, reminiscing the morning with Danny.

She had run to school and got there just in time. Her first period was a joke so she had decided to text Danny.

They met up at the bathroom and made there way to Danny's car.

_Thank God for his tinted windows. _She thought to herself smiling and nibbling at her lip. She loved the way Danny's rough hands felt all along her naked body. This wasn't the first time they had a quick romp in his car. The full first week he had come back, they were like bunnies on crack. But that morning had felt different, he was somewhat distant and almost moving robotically. When she had tried to call his attention he would seem to snap out of a daze and back to her. It annoyed her but he brought her to a rough and delicious orgasm twice so she didn't really care. She didn't intend on forming emotional feelings with him so as long as she got what she wanted, it was fine with her.

As she replayed the way Danny's muscular body hovered over hers, his tan skin glistening with sweat and the way his length filled her completely, she kept hearing a nagging noise in the foreground of her mind. She frowned, the noise was ruining her replay. Once she finally gave in and came back to the present moment, she noticed it was Lacey who was nagging.

"Where are we going?! I've been asking for ten minutes now!" Lacey was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Jo sighed and stared at Lacey. _Gosh, she can be so damn uptight. _Jo rolled her eyes and answered Lacey.

"Well, first of all, calm down. And second of all, my house. I told you earlier. Remember?"

Lacey sighed loudly and just nodded, taking a sharp turn towards Jo's neighborhood.

Once she reached the house and parked in the driveway she just sat there, hands still on the steering wheel, her eyes trained on a distant spot. Her mind was racing.

_Should I really trust Jo and go with her... She has been good to me but I don't know if I should ever trust her anymore. _

Lacey let go of the steering wheel and sat back, unbuckling her seatbelt.

_Might as well get this over with. _She stepped out of the car and walked ahead of Jo.

Jo eyed her carefully, noticing her hesitation and the way she was hardly speaking. She opened the front door and led Lacey upstairs.

Once in her room, Jo locked the door.

Lacey raised an eyebrow. _The door has a keyhole... It has to be locked with a key... __  
_

Jo glanced at Lacey and noticed her watching her. "Hey, Lace. Mind setting your things over there on the other side of the room?" Jo smiled.

Lacey nodded and turned her back. Jo quickly hid the key while Lacey wasn't looking and then walked to the large space in the middle of her room, setting out a blanket and a basket.

"Woah, was that always there?" Lacey asked, looking at the basket and blanket.

"Nope, just set it up now. Were having lunch and then I have a movie set up on the tv!" She grinned and plopped down on the blanket, patting the spot next to her.

Lacey smiled and walked over, sitting next to her friend.

Jo pulled out sandwiches, cold salads, and some orange juice with vodka. The girls tended to drink together so Lacey didn't think much of it, letting herself get a bit tipsy.

Once they finished off the food and drank the entire orange juice bottle mixed with Vodka, the girls stumbled to Jo's king sized bed and tumbled on to it, Jo grabbing the remote and turning on the movie while Lacey giggled at basically nothing. Jo grinned at Lacey and crawled up to her, laying dangerously close.

Lacey put her head on Jo's shoulder and started to drift off, barely noticing that the movie was actually one of her favorites, 'Casa Blanca.'

As the black and white pictures moved Jo noticed Lacey's breath deepening and frowned. She didn't want the fun to end.

Jo smirked and rolled over, placing her hands on either side of Lacey's body, hovering over her. Lacey was still in dream land. Jo smirked again and started placing soft kisses all over Lacey's face, stopping dangerously close to her lips. Lacey stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Jo sighed and lowered her lips to Lacey's ear, nibbling on the soft lobe and whispering, "Lacey, wake up, babe."

Jo trailed kisses along Lacey's jaw and worked her way up to the corner of her mouth. When she saw Lacey's eyes flutter open, she smiled and lowered her lips to Lacey's. She softly brushed her lips against Lacey's plump ones, loving the taste of her watermelon lip gloss. She pulled Lacey's bottom lip into hers and sucked on it lightly, trailing her left hand along the side of Lacey's torso, bringing her hand under her shirt to cup one of her breasts, kneading it softly. Lacey let out a long moan but abruptly stopped, and pushed Jo off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lacey pulled her shirt down and climbed off the bed, running to the other side to grab her belongings.

Jo walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, placing soft kisses on her neck.

"What's wrong Lace?" Jo whispered the words softly into her ear.

Lacey let her eyes close, giving in but snapped back and pushed her away again.

"I don't know what the fuck you're trying to do but it's not going to work!" Lacey rushed to the door and tried opening it, but noticed it was locked.

"LET ME OUT!" She pulled on the doorknob furiously.

Jo chuckled and walked up to her, pushing her up against the doors, letting her hands cup the front of Lacey's pants, rubbing gently.

"Why baby? Don't you like this?" She rubbed a little harder.

Lacey groaned and bucked her hips into Jo's hand. Jo laughed and brought her other hand to Lacey's chin.

"Look at me." She whispered the demand.

Lacey lowered her eyes to Jo's and glared at the girl, pushing her for the last time.

"Let me out. Now." She crossed her arms and hissed the words.

Jo sighed and shook her head. She pulled the key out of the place she hid it and unlocked the door. She turned to Lacey and smiled.

"Are you sure you just want to leave?" She slid a around Lacey's hip and grabbed her bottom. She gave a firm squeeze and smirked at the little squeak that escaped Lacey's lips. She gave her a last kiss and smiled. "Because you do sure seem to like this." She smirked.

Lacey glared at Jo and walked past her, running to the front door. She unlocked her car and got in, speeding to somewhere, anywhere. Tears welled up in her eyes and she decided she only wanted to see one person at the moment.

She took a sharp right and sped down the street, making two lefts and stopping in front of a house she remembered all too well from her childhood.

Danny's house.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm terribly sick. Let me know how you like the length of this chapter (im going to try and make them longer) and how you feel about the smut part. I need your ideas! Review Review Review!**

She decided to park far from the house; she was scared that someone would see her car here and question it. Tears had been streaming down her face as she unbuckled her seat belt in haste and ran to the house, stopping in front of the door. She sobbed a bit before knocking, and roughly wiped away the tears. She nibbled on her lip and let out a few more quite sobs as she waited for someone to answer the door.

"Lacey?" A tall blonde woman stood at the door. It was Danny's picture perfect mother.

"H-hey Ms. Desai" Lacey smiled at Danny's petite mom.

Most women were jealous of her, she was petite with a perfect hourglass figure, long flowy blonde hair, and piercing eyes. Lacey remembered the summers they spent playing on Danny's front yard when she would come out with cucumber sandwiches and lemonade. She smiled at the sweet memory.

"Whats wrong honey?" Ms. Desai frowned sadly at Lacey.

"Uhm... Just school stuff. Mind if I talk to Danny?" Lacey lied.

"Oh sweety of course you can. He's upstairs in his room. You can go right up. I'm going out to visit someone." She smiled and held up her purse and keys, showing that she was just about to leave.

"You can stay as long as you need, sweety. Bye." She gave Lacey a hug and walked out. Lacey smiled and waved at her, then stepped into the large house. She ran a hand over the smooth marble table that stood next to the door and smiled at a picture of Danny when he was 11.

_Always the cutie._

She her a thud from upstairs and she quirked a brow. _Probably Danny. _She skipped up the stairs and walked to Danny's door, noticing it was cracked open. She peered through the slight opening and saw Danny sitting at his desk, with his laptop opened up to a website she couldn't really make out.

_I need new contacts. _She sighed and squinted her eyes. She noticed the screen seemed to move; he was watching a video. Upon closer inspection she saw his hand on his lap, moving quite rapidly. She gasped and threw her hand over her mouth.

_Oh my god he's... he's..._

Danny must have heard her gasp because he turned around and threw his laptop shut, muttering a quick "Shit!" As he zipped up his shorts and ran to the door.

"Oh... uhm Hey Lace. Didn't know you were there..." He looked at the floor and a bright red blush spread over his tan face.

Lacey giggled at his embarrassment and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him aside, and walked in.

"It's cool." She smiled at him and sat on the edge of his bed, kicking her shoes off and crawling into the center.

Danny noticed her puffy eyes and frowned. He climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his arms. She settled her head on his chest and sighed. Danny caressed her face and looked down into her eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?" Danny whispered softly.

Lacey sighed and peered at him through her lashes. "Jo... sort of... touched me... and I-I don't know what to do or how to feel. And she was all weird and looking at me weird and saying these things." Lacey didn't know how to properly explain it.

Danny nodded and shushed her," I know baby, I know. She did the same thing to me." Lacey sat up and looked at him.

"What?!" Her eyes were wide.

Danny chuckled and placed a stray hair that had fallen into her face, behind her ear.

"Im gunna get us some tea and something to snack on. I'll be back to tell you the story."

Lacey nodded but grabbed his sleeve as he got up. "Uhm... anyway we can add liquor into this?" She smiled sheepishly. Lately Lacey drank to rid herself of her problems. Today was not going to be an exception.

Danny smiled and nodded. "Whiskey and coke it is."

She smiled and whispered a thank you as he walked out. Lacey slid under the blue bed covers and hugged one of the pillow close to her chest, taking in the scent of Danny's rich cologne.

She closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep.

_But you liked it didn't you..._

_NO ! NO I DIDN'T! _

Lacey turned in a circular and could only see white. She was in a white room, and a soft voice kept running past her like wind.

_You liked it... _The whisper laughed and taunted her.

_NO!_

_Of course you did... _

_I-I... no. no I couldn't have! _

The wind laughed and a dark shadow spread across one of the walls. The shadow mimicked Lacey's movements.

_WHAT ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!_

But she didn't get an answer. She sat on the floor closed her eyes as tight as she could mumbling to herself, "Wake up, wake up wake up."

Just to open her eyes and find herself staring at the same black shadow that now stood from the sitting position it had mimicked from Lacey. Lacey watched it stand and saw what looked like an arm, slide forward off the wall and extend a finger, calling her over.

_Come to me Lacey. _The voice was smooth like butter and she slowly stood.

_Take my hand Lacey. Come with me. _As the smooth whispers brushed past her like a cool breeze, Lacey found herself reaching out to hold the shadows hand. As the shadow engulfed her hand in it's, it pulled her in violently, suffocating her and surrounding her in blistering heat. Lacey's world went black.

Lacey jumped up and stared at her surroundings. "Wh-what? Where am I?" She groaned and layed back down slowly, cradling her head in between her hands.

Light sobs began to wrack her body and she wiped the thin layer of sweat that had formed on her forehead due to the fear. She heard quick shuffling and Danny burst in through the door, sitting on the bed and pulling her against him.

"What happened? I heard you scream!" Danny sounded scared but kept his voice calm. Lacey smiled and rubbed his chest softly.

"I just had a nightmare... its all." She smiled up at him and placed a quick kiss to his jaw. Danny looked down and stared into her eyes.

Lacey sucked in a breath and quickly pressed her lips to Danny's, kissing him fervently with need and desire. Danny returned the kiss but soon after pulled back and chuckled.

"What was that for?" He smiled at Lacey.

"I..uh..." Her face turned red and she looked down, nibbling at her lip.

Danny pulled her face up with a finger and brought his lips to hers. This kiss was softer, and much more passionate. Danny traced the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue, asking permission to enter her mouth as he lowered their bodies to the bed, twisting so his was on top of hers. Lacey moaned, opening her mouth slightly. Danny took this as permission and slid his tongue into her warm mouth, relishing in the sweet taste of her tongue as it slid alongside his. Lacey moaned again and Danny smirked. He pulled away from the kiss and started to trail kisses along her jaw, nibbling at each earlobe when he arrived to it.

He then made his way down her neck, sucking and nipping slightly at random spots, stopping at the junction where her shoulder met her neck. He ran his hands up the side of her body, pulling her shirt up over her head and giving her a quick kiss before nibbling at her collarbone. Lacey moaned and ran her fingers through his thick long hair. He smiled and slid a hand under her, unclasping her bra and throwing it on the floor. He pushed up onto his elbows and took in the sight of Lacey's full and perky breasts. He lowered his mouth to left one, wrapping his tongue around her sensitive peak, kneading the right one with his hand. Lacey let out a deep moan as he flicked the tip with his tongue. Finally, he gave her nipple a final, soft tug with his teeth and moved to give the other one equal attention. Lacey couldn't help but arch her back, trying to get closer to Danny's mouth.

Once he was done, he trailed kisses down to her belly, leaving nips at random times and rubbing her upper thighs softly, going higher with each rub. Once he reached her lower belly, he left one last kiss and moved his hands to the waist of her shorts. Running a teasing finger down the zipper of her shorts. He looked up at Lacey and saw her eyes were shut.

"Lace, look at me."

Lacey's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at Danny, a slight blush across her cheeks.

Before he could even say anything, there was a loud slamming of a car door and both of them jumped up. Danny sighed and shook his head.

"It's probably my mom." His fingers began to unbutton her pants but Lacey stopped him.

"Could you maybe just look out the window and check?" She smiled at him. "If it is, I don't want her walking in on us!"

"Sure." He chuckled and got up to look out the window.

He froze and ran a hand through his hair. "Shit." He whispered and pulled the curtains shut.

"Who is it?" Lacey sat up now, snatching her bra of the floor and getting dressed.

Danny had walked to the bedroom door and locked it. He glanced up at her and grimaced.

"Jo..."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm terribly sick. Let me know how you like the length of this chapter (im going to try and make them longer) and how you feel about the smut part. I need your ideas! Review Review Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Again, guys I'm sorry that I'm taking so long. I'm still sick but I'm trying to push these out faster. I usually post it late at night 11-5am lol. So if you're a night owl, stay posted because I update almost every night at that time! Also, I need you guys to review some more. It helps when it comes to motivation. Thanks!**

**p.s. I like to do flashbacks but have only done them in my other fanfic, Another Slave, and usually don't let you know when it is a flashback. I did in this one, let me know if its something I should usually do.**

Chapter 14

"JO?!" Lacey's eyes were wide with Panic, and her voice was in a hushed whisper.

"Yes! Jo! I told you she's crazy!" Danny harshly whispered back.

He ran a hand through his hair and then looked back at Lacey, eyes wide.

"Crap..."

"What?" Lacey felt terrified.

"She knows where the spare key is... I had to help her work on her dad's car once and needed her to leave the keys here and she found them..." He was looking away from Lacey now.

Of course, he had been lying through his teeth. Danny had been at the grocery store when Jo called, asking for a quicky.

*Flashback*

_Why is milk so damn expensive over here._

Danny sighed and placed two gallons of milk into his basket, alongside the overly priced eggs and chicken breasts. He usually did the grocery shopping himself since his mother was too careless. He sighed again, his mother. His return to town created an uproar the second he got there, yet his mother acted like they had lived there all of their lives. She joined the PTA at school and pranced around, calling everyone 'sweetheart' and 'darling' like they were bestfriends. He scoffed.

_She's something alright. _

He walked down the aisle of open refrigerated shelves that held various greens, clutching his leather jacket to his torso and swearing his breath would be visible if he blew out air.

He was grabbing a bundle of cilantro when his cellphone let out a chirping sound. He was puzzled for a second, looking around to see if it was someone elses. But he was practically alone in the small store. It was an 'all organic' place so it was normal for it to be empty. Plus, it was almost thirty minutes out of town; twenty if you drove as fast as Danny did. He pulled out his phone and chuckled a bit, it had been his ringing. It was a new phone and he hadn't had any calls yet, so he didn't recognize the ringtone. He slid his thumb across the screen, automatically answering the call.

"Hello?" He said robotically, pulling some cucumbers into a plastic bag.

"Hey Danny. Guess who?" The female voice was drenched in seduction.

Danny quirked a brow and shrugged to himself, not really caring to play games with creepy strangers over the phone. He twisted the end of the bag shut and grabbed another to place tomatoes in.

"I don't know... The first lady of the United States?" He said the joke blandly, more in sarcasm than in humor.

The female laughed seductively, "Nope, try again."

Danny sighed this time, annoyed. _It's probably one of the assholes from school who made fun of me. _

"Look, I really don't have time for games. Tell me who you are or I'm hanging up." He said the words smoothly, not giving a hint of anger.

He twisted the bag of tomatoes and placed them in the cart, walking over to the pasta isle. His mother was notoriously known for making spaghetti when she was too lazy to cook. Which was always. He's probably starve if he didn't buy the pasta.

"Oh, well aren't you just a big ball of happiness." The woman laughed again, a bit more in amusement this time.

Danny sighed once more and chucked five boxes of spaghetti into the cart, along with 'red sauce' and 'white sauce' as his mother liked to call it. He made his way to the cashier and placed the items on the conveyor belt with one hand.

"Totally. Now are you going to tell me?" He continued to place items on the belt.

"It's Jo. I want to have fun tonight. More like right now actually." Her voice had gone from seduction to business.

A smirk tugged at his lips. "Fun, huh? What kind of fun?"

"Naked fun. Now can I come over or not?" She sounded rushed.

Danny pondered on the thought of having his childhood bestfriend's naked body wrapped up in his sheets and him. He smiled a bit.

_Shes treated me like shit... I'll just have my fun. _

Danny grinned and bit his lip, pulling out his mothers credit card from his wallet and handing it to the small cashier woman, who seemed to squeak when her hand touched Danny's. He flashed her a smile and then went back to Jo.

"Sure. I'm not home but I will be in twenty minutes. Go over now, my moms out of town for the day. The spare key is in a special pocket in the carpet. See you later." He hung up the phone and placed the grocery bags in the cart, reaching for the credit card.

"Thank you." He smiled at the woman.

"Oh.. Your-You're welcome. Have a nice day!" She was obviously flustered.

"You too." Danny's voice lowered an octave and he winked at her, walking out. Danny chuckled to himself once he put away the bags and sat in his car. Most woman that didn't know him seem to fawn over him. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

He pulled out of the parking lot and made his journey back home. The ride full of anticipation for what was waiting for him at home.

*End of Flashback*

"Well that's not creepy!" Lacey whispered sarcastically.

A soft knock was heard on the door. Danny turned to Lacey a pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing for her to hide under the bed. Once she crawled under she noticed he had built a sort of barrier under there. Then she remembered he had done it when his parents started to fight, he would slide in and pull the wooden walls down, only leaving a small rectangular slot to look out of with a wooden piece of would you could use to cover the slots. Danny pulled the walls down and left the slot facing the door half uncovered.

"Danny?" Jo called out for him and Lacey had the urge to groan at her needy voice.

She watched his walk to the door and pull it open. Jo walked in and hugged him tight, pulling back to place a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled away and smiled. Lacey felt jealousy start to consume her, but shook it away.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" Jo walked past Danny and flopped onto the bed. Lacey squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the bed to cave in on her, but sighed in relief when it didn't even budge. She watched Lacey's hand come down to the side of the floor where the slot was. Lacey held her breath, but let it go when she saw she was just dropping her phone and keys. She closed the slot just in case.

She heard Danny walk to the bed and stop in front of the slot.

"What are you doing here?" Danny sounded bored.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked. Lacey could only imagine she had given him an annoyed face by the tone of her voice.

"Why are you here? You said you were busy today." Danny's voice felt restrained.

_They talked yesterday?... The were going to meet today? What?! _

"My plans sort of... ran away." Jo chuckled.

Lacey gasped. _SHE MEANS ME! _

She heard the bed creak as Jo sat up and threw a hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Jo asked skeptically.

"What was what?" Danny asked her nonchalantly.

"That... that sound... Is someone else in here?!" Jo got off the bed and Lacey heard her boots shuffle around the room, various doors being pulled open.

"You're fuckin' psycho Jo. No ones here." Danny sat on the bed and chuckled.

"Mhmm. Sure. Whatever. Why was your door locked when I got here?"

"I was getting changed." Danny was calm.

"Really? But your moms not home. Why would you lock the door?"

"Because she left while I was here."

"You seem to have all the answers."

"And you, dear psycho, seem to have all the questions."

It was silent for a while but Danny broke the silence.

"We need to talk..."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Talk about what?" Jo unbuttoned the gray sweater she was wearing and threw it on floor, along with her strappy sandals. She grinned up at Danny and wiggled her eyebrows.

Danny smirked. "About very serious things!" He looked down to see Lacey fidgeting with the slot.

Danny looked around and the room and something in the bathroom seemed to catch his eyes.

"Jo?" He purred.

Jo quirked a brow, "Yes, lovely?"

"Can you be ever so kind as to get the shower started?" He smiled

Jo grinned, "Ohhh, kinky. I'm on it." Jo hopped off the bed and skipped to the bathroom, shutting it.

Danny ran to the other side of the bed and slid the board open, hearing the shower water start to run. "You have less than three seconds to run out of here. Make sure to close the front door softly. I'll talk to you when she's gone. You can stay in your car or go home." Danny whispered, Lacey hardly able to hear him.

She nodded frantically that she understood and crawled out from under the bed. She ran towards the door and turned to say something, but Jo started to fidget with the bathroom door and she started to run again. Danny slid the board back on and flopped onto the bed, arms crossed behind his head.

Jo walked out, her bra hanging on by the straps and a g-string straining to cover her most intimate parts.

She stood by the door frame and smiled seductively at Danny.

"You comin' in?" She turned on her heels, letting her blonde hair swish around her shoulders.

Danny sat up and sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He actually really didn't want to join her, but who would turn down a free fuck?

He tugged off his worn army boots and white socks, unbuckled his leather belt, letting the loose fitting denim jeans easily slide down his toned legs. He grabbed the hem of his white v-neck and tugged it off over his head. He left his blue boxer briefs on, deciding Jo could take care of those, and stepped into the fogged bathroom.

Lacey ran down the stairs, having a mini panic attack when she accidentally slipped on one and almost fell. She clutched at her chest, and continued on. She tiptoed towards the door -she didn't know why- and turned the knob excruciating slow. She walked out and stopped dead in her tracks, hearing a faint giggle from the top of the stairs, and a deep chuckle shortly after, accompanied by the shower running.

Lacey grunted in anger and slammed the door shut as loud and as hard as she could, running to her car as fast as her legs could take her. She jumped in and turned the car on and throwing it into drive. She sped out of the neighborhood and straight to hers. She gripped the steering wheel and ignored the tears that stained the leather steering wheel. She made a sharp turn down a row of giant houses. Lacey lived in the upscale part of town, much like her "friends." Lacey scoffed at the word.

"Friends. What the fuck are friends anyway?" She stopped at a stop sign and sighed heavily, going from 0-60 the moment she saw no one was coming down the road.

"My so called bestfriend tries to rape me and then fucks the guy she says she hates. So much for truth. And Danny. Ha. I know what he's doing with her right now."

Lacey smirks and brakes hard, twisting the steering wheel, making a sharp u-turn. She has a plan.

Danny grabbed Jo by her shower slicked waist, pulling her close, nibbling on her neck. Jo giggled and pressed into him. Her bare center is pressed to his erection. Jo dropped down to her knees and took the liberty of removing his blue boxer briefs with her teeth, her gaze locked on his the entire time. She popped the head of his member into her mouth, sucking on it like a blow pop. Danny smirked at her lack of inhibition and leaned against the wall, letting out a soft groan. Danny felt her return the smirk around him. She took him into her mouth completely, swallowing so she could wrap her tongue around him. Danny shivered and felt heat pool in his lower abdomen. Jo bobbed her head back and forth, taking him in completely every time.

Danny laced his fingers in her hair, pulling her head tight and maneuvering her head. Jo smiled around his dick and sucked in her cheeks, making sure that she had a vacuum tight seal around him. Danny groaned and felt he couldn't hold on any longer.

"J-jo... I'm cu-cumming."

Jo smile and moved her head faster, making sure to stroke him when she pulled out, making a twisting motion. Danny let out a loud groan and Jo took his entire length into her mouth, swallowing the seed that spilled from. Danny panted and smiled down at her. He caught an evil glint in her eye and his lust filled cloud lifted. He walked out of the bathroom and put on a pair of sweats. Jo came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing soft kisses along the curve of his spine.

Danny shivered and pulled away. "No. I can't do this."

"Wh...What?! We had a deal!" Jo was angry now, her hands on her hips.

Before she could throw some more words at him, her phone chirped.

"Hello?" She grunted into the phone.

Her mouth fell open and she started to mumble.

"Dad... Dad! No! I'm... not! Dad dont!" She was screaming frantically into the phone, her eyes wide.

She dropped the phone and glared up at Danny.

"YOU TOLD MY DAD WE WERE MEETING UP TO FUCK!" She didn't ask.

"Hell no! He's a cop remember?" Danny talked down to her.

"Fuck you asshole. FUCK. YOU!" She ran around the room, throwing on her thong and pants, and running around like a headless chicken, trying to fine the rest of her garments.

Danny chuckled and picked up her shirt, flicking it at her head. Jo growled at him and ripped it on, shoving her bra into her purse.

"What are you doing?" He sighed and sat on the bed.

"Dads on his way here." She mumbled as she struggle to get her shoes on, tumbling over twice. She grunted in anger as she finally got them on. She turned to Danny and sneered.

"Bye." She dashed through the door and ran down the stairs, gripping the banister, hoping not to fall.

Danny sighed and pushed himself of the bed, following. He caught her arm as she opened the door.

"What?" She turned to him. He caught the evil glint and smirked.

He wiped at the corner of her mouth and let her inspect the white fluid that had been there. He laughed at her expression.

"Dick" She threw the insult at him and ran out the door, jumping over the neighbors fence to take a shortcut to her house.

Danny laughed, locking the front door, and walked back up to his room. He shut the door and locked it. He inspected the room to make sure everything was back in its exact place and that nothing was out of order. He found a pair of Jo's underwear and laughed. It was from the last time she had been there. He placed it in a plastic baggy and hid it under his bed, in the safe he kept inside the little boarded space he had made.

He sprayed disinfectant on every surface of the room and bathroom, and wiped down every single edge. Once his room was clean and trace free, he plopped onto the bed, flicking on his plasma screen tv to a random comedy show. He crossed his arms behind his head and chuckled darkly.

"It's her turn."

He changed the tv to the news station, smiling as they recounted the details about Regina's murder.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lacey walked away from Jo's house with a smirk. She slid into her car and sighed happily, glad that she could interfere with their alone time. She buckled in her seat belt and flicked the lever to drive. She backed out of the driveway and rolled down the street, letting her car glide home. All the while she smiled at herself.

_Who do they think they are? Fucking around with me and my emotions. Ha. _

Lacey chuckled deeply before snapping out of the trance she was in, noticing she was home. She parked in her usual spot and stopped. As she unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out, she noticed something taped on the front door.

She sighed in annoyance and snatched it off the door, knowing it was either from her mom, or Danny.

Low and behold, it was from her mom.

**Lacey,**

**Im sorry that I had to leave a note like this at the door, since I know how you hate when I just up and leave like this, but your father and I have taken off to Hawaii. It isn't just another vacation like the last time, your grandparents are sick. We're going to be gone for a while, not exactly sure how long. I love you so much sweety, and I'm so sorry we just left. I left a credit card for you with unlimited money, and the caterers will be there every day to take your food orders. I love you babe. So does daddy. I'll talk to you when we get back.**

**Mom.**

Lacey threw the note in the trash and walked inside, brushing away tears. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door, screaming into the first pillow she could find.

-**I-**

Jo doubled over and heaved, trying to catch a breath. She ran five blocks to get home, jumping fences and fighting off dogs. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and fixed her hair before jumping her own fence, to the backyard. She scaled the side of the house, and smirked when she noticed her own window was open. Giving herself a quick pat on the back, she climbed in and giggled, loving the rush she got from sneaking around. She tiptoed to her door and pulled it open, but she didn't hear anything. She quietly walked into the hallway that led to the kitchen and noticed no one was home. She sighed in relief and went back to her room, intent on taking a bath to wash of the layer of sweat and grass she had acquired.

Once in her room she peeled of her sweat dampened clothes and hopped in the shower, letting the water wash her worries away.

-**I-**

Danny looked at the clock and saw that it was finally midnight. He smiled and stood from his bed, packing a black book bag with an assortment of camping items. His mom was out of town for the week and he had the house to himself. He sigh happily and pulled on a hoodie, tying his hair back into a slick pony tail. He swung the bag over his shoulder and hopped down the stairs. He slid a pair of gloves onto his rough hands and snatched up a pair of foreign keys from the table. Whenever his mom left, she would leave a random rental for him to use in case he had issues with his own car. Danny opened the door, leaving on all the lights, and grinned as he slid into the sleek black camaro with tinted windows. He inhaled the sweet 'new car' smell and adjusted the seat, pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road.

-**I-**

Jo saw how late it was and yawned lightly. She stretched her legs and hopped off the couch. She had been watching tv in the living room, waiting for her dad to come home. Her mom had been called away on a business trip. Jo frowned when she noticed her dad probably wasnt coming back until really late or tomorrow. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the table, dumping it on the kitchen counter as she walked to her bedroom. She flicked on the lights and scanned the room, looking for her silky night robe. Once her eyes spotted them, she shuffled over and picked it up. She took off her bra and underwear and put on the robe. She pulled the drapes on the window closed and flicked off the light. As she slid into the bed, she heard a car door slam.

_Probably dad. _She shrugged and snuggled into the covers, disregarding the sound of the door opening and closing shut. She heard his boots shuffling around the house and down the hallway, stopping in front of her door. She turned her head towards her door.

"Dad? I'm in here... I was just trying to fall asleep." She spoke the words to the door.

She heard as it slowly creaked open, in an creepy way. She sighed and sat up, pulling the string on the lamp to turn the light on.

She twisted her body, "Dad, I said I-" She stopped when her eyes met the brown ones at her door.

"Who... Who are you?!" She screamed the words at the blobby figure. This person had black sweats and a black hoodie on, a mask covering their face. The person dropped a bag on the desk and opened it up, pulling out a rope.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MY FATHER IS AN OFFICER!" Jo screamed through her tears as she scrambled to the far side of her bed.

The figure unraveled the rope and walk towards Jo, a gun in their right hand.

"Lay down face down." The mans voice was strained. It was obvious they were trying to hide it.

When Jo didn't respond the man cocked the gun and pointed it directly at her heart.

"I said, lay face down." His voice was stern now; impatient.

Jo whimpered as tears streamed down her face. She lay face down on her bed, her body shivering with fear. The man straddled her thighs, gripping both hands and tying the wrists together. Jo cried, letting sobs over come her.

The man pet her head, running his gloved fingers through her hair.

"Maybe now you'll learn not to get in other peoples ways." He placed a small kiss on her temple and then replaced his lips with the gun.

Jo whispered a soft goodbye to her family when she felt the barrel pressed to her temple. She stopped whimpering and held in her breath, knowing it was the end. She peered up the masked man, and before it was all over, she asked one last thing.

"Why?"

The man took off his masked and Jo gasped, screaming when she saw who it was. But her world had turned off, and all she could see was white.

He had pulled the trigger.


	18. The End

***Last chapter guys! Can anyone say sequel? Idk ! Maybe if I get enough requests I'll do a sequel. Thanks for being so awesome and reading my stories and putting up with my ridiculous update schedule! Remember you can always PM me asking for requests. I do one-shots on request and If I really like your idea, a full story. So far, the 3 stories I've done are all from my own brain, but I wanna expand! So send me those PM's!***

Chapter 17

Lace woke up the next morning, her nose still stuffy from her ridiculous crying. _Fuck Jo for trying to move in on Danny like that... AND ON ME! _She huffed and hit the table. A small white paper fell down and she groaned picking it up. She noticed it was the number for her mothers cellphone in Hawaii. She sighed sadly, deciding to call.

"Lacey?" Her mother answered, the phone full of static.

Her mom always sounded worried when Lacey called her when she was on a trip.

"Hey mom." Lacy sighed.

"Is everything okay, sweety?" The call kept cutting and she couldn't hear much.

"Yeah, just wanted to call to see how gramps was doing."

"Oh baby... He isn't doing so well. It's cancer."

"What?" Lacey froze. Her grandpa was everything to her. She called every week and loved when they came over for the holidays, sticking to his side like glue. He was there for her when no one else was.

"Yeah baby. Lung cancer." She heard tears in her words.

"Well... Whats going to happen?"

"He has three weeks baby." Her mom was fully crying now.

"I have to go." Lacey wiped tears from her eyes and hung up the call.

She screamed into her pillow until she felt light headed. She wiped the last few tears and decided to take a shower.

She let the water pour down on her until it turned cold. She climbed out, shivering, and dressed in a swede skit and a white v-neck. She went downstairs and grabbed an apple, taking a bite while she grabbed the remote. She slid onto the couch, pulling up her legs, and turned to the news.

The bottom of the screen read: _Teenage girl found murdered in her bed. _

Lacey took another bite and shook her head, talking to herself, "What has this town come to?"

She went to take another bite when she froze. The news woman had started talking.

"And we are told that the young woman found bound and shot on her bed this morning is Jo Masterson, Chief Masterson's daughter."

The woman kept talking but Lacey could no longer hear. She dropped her apple and ran to the front door, grabbing her keys.

-**I-**

Lacey pounded on the front door, screaming at the top of her lungs, her voice cracked with pain.

Danny ran down stairs and opened the door, his eyes blood shot and his head spinning from a hangover.

"What's wrong?!" Danny looked at Lacey's eyes, red from tears.

She sobbed and wrapped her arms around him, her body giving slight tremors.

Danny kissed the top of her head and pulled her inside, carrying her upstairs to his bed. He swatted a pair of alcohol stained sweats off the top and laid Lacey down, then laid next to her, keeping her close.

"Talk to me." He whispered against her hair.

She sobbed, "J-jo.. and and and and... my grampa. And my life is just..." She let out a whimper and pulled Danny closer.

"What happened with Jo?.. And your family" He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"She died!" Lacey sobbed, " And my grampa has lung cancer... He isn't going to make it."

Danny froze. "What?"

"Yeah... He's too old to fight it." Lacey sniffled.

"No... I mean, that's horrible. But, what happened to Jo?"

"She was murdered... You didn't see the news?" Lacey sat up.

Danny ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"I... I just woke up. I had been drinking last night while I watched some movie... I got drunk and decided to go to sleep... I was on the couch when you knocked." Danny's voice was barely audible.

Lacey caressed his face.

"I... I think it's my fault." She let more tears slip free.

Danny sat up and pulled her into him. "Dont say that."

"No! If I hadn't told her dad that she had been here..." Her crying grew louder.

Danny chuckled. "You did that?"

Lacey let out a soft giggle, "Yeah, I sort of got jealous..." She wiped her nose.

"Well, thank you. She was getting a little too... comfortable. She ran out when she got the call from her dad." Danny sighed and stroked Lacey's hair.

"And that's when she went home and got murdered... In her own bed! Her dad found her the next morning." Her voice was low and sad, but the tears had stopped.

"If I hadn't done that... He might have been home to protect her... Or still here with you." She played with her thumbs.

"She would have gone home because I was going to send her home." He kissed her again, this time on the lips.

Lacey returned the kiss, pulling back with a smile.

She nibbled at her lip and then looked up at Danny, placing a small hand on his cheek. She turned his head and placed a small kiss on his jaw, then many more down his neck. Danny groaned a bit, placing his hand on her bare thigh.

Lacey threw all inhibition to the wind and pulled Danny down onto her, simultaneously fumbling with his pants. Danny smirked and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor. Then doing the same to his shirt. He ripped Lacey's skirt down and off her legs and then her shirt. He mashed their lips together, the kiss urgent and hungry. Lacey moaned at the roughness and dragged her nails down his back. Danny groaned and pressed his arousal into her thigh. He kissed down her neck, down her chest and to her center. He placed chaste kisses to her inner thigh before parting her lower lips and dragging his tongue along her womanhood. Lacey moaned and snaked her fingers into his hair. Danny sucked on her clit, eliciting moans from Lacey. He smirked and crawled back up her body, placing himself at her entrance. He laced their fingers together and pushed in, both of them moaning at the same time.

He placed his forehead on hers.

"You're finally mine."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:** Just something for my beautiful readers 3 Read and review and I might just make a sequel ;)**

_I have to do this. If I don't it'll never end._ I keep repeating to myself outloud. Im thankful that my mom is on a, hopefully, business trip.

I can't take the pain anymore, I have to put an end to it or myself. I slide on my gloves and walk to my desk, pulling open my black jansport bookbag. I sigh, dropping my head a bit, but I know I can't put it off any longer. I slide the desk drawer open, slowly. And pull out a black revolver that I stole from _Chief Masterson's _desk at his home. I smile at myself, for the amazing way I have managed to pull this off. I test the weight of it and smile, grabbing six gold bullets with my other hand. I finish setting it up, and slide the gun into the bag, along with some thick rope, cloth, bleach and a plastic bag.

I slip on my black boots, tucking my black sweats into them. The pants hang off my body like a blanket, they are two sizes too big. I grab my favorite Halloween mask, and slip it on along with my black hoodie that is also too big for me. My body looks disfigured and my face is unrecognizable.

Swinging the bag over my shoulder, I trudge down the stairs, grabbing the Keys to my car and sliding in. A run a finger over the lever and smile again, sighing in content. I pull it into drive and pull out slowly, savoring the drive to her house. I check out all the houses on the final street that lead to her house. Some are small, some are mid-sized and some are huge, mansion like. Then I finally reach her house, and I can't keep the butterflys from shaking me up. I shake a little, but ignore it and grab the bookbag, swinging it onto my shoulder as I step out of the car. Her dad isn't home, I made sure of it, so slamming the door won't be a problem. She'll think its him getting home.

I shut the car and walk to the front door, grabbing the extra key I made from my pocket. I walk in, and shut the door behind me, smiling under my mask as I take a deep breath, settling my nerves. I let out a silent breath and walk to her door, letting the sound of my boots calm me.

I reach her door and I can hear her... She thinks its her dad. She even calls out to him, telling her she's going to sleep. I place my hand delicately on the door knob and turn it slowly, letting my adrenaline build up. I love the rush.

I step inside and set the bag on the desk she keeps next to her door. She's screaming at me now, and I smile. Naive little girl.

She's even turned on the lights, to get a better view. This excites me.

I pull out the rope and gun, disguising my voice by making it deeper.

"Lay down face down." I tell her calmly. I gesture with the gun and she flinches. She doesn't move. This upsets me.

"I said, lay face down." I cocked the gun for emphasis. My voice is harder now, I'm straining to keep it covered.

She whimpers and lays face down. This makes me shiver in delight.

I straddle her slim thighs and tie her wrists together, stroking her smooth skin with my gloved hand.

I climbed up and sat next to her head, stroking her shaggy blonde hair.

"Maybe now you'll learn not to get in other peoples ways." I whisper to her sweetly, placing a soft kiss to her temple, replacing it with the gun after.

She shut her eyes and her lips are moving like she's silently talking

I smile, because I know she's praying. How cute.

"Why?" Jo looked up at me, her eyes innocently asking the question many will ask afterwards. This makes me sigh slightly annoyed, but I laugh instead.

I take of my mask and smile down at her. She screaming at me, but I don't have time for her nonsense. I pull the trigger and her head goes limp, dropping into the bed, her eyes still open. I sigh and wipe some blood from my cheek. I shut her eyes and stand from the bed. I look at her and then at the gun. I still have five more bullets. I nibble at my lip and smile, "I'll probably steal a second one for the future." I say out loud to myself. I wipe the blood from the gun and slide it carefully back into the plastic bag, placing it back in the bag with my mask.

I sigh and walk to Jo's mirror, pulling back the hood and fixing the loose pieces of hair that have fallen from my ponytail. I smile at my appearance and walk to Chief Masterson's office, thankfully it had a bathroom. I walk in, switching on the blinding light, and take out the bleach, cloth and gun from the bag. Filling the sink with bleach and some water, I dip the gun in and make sure to clean it thoroughly without wetting my gloves. Once done, I wiped it down with the cloth and padded to his desk, pulling a second key from my pocket. I opened the secret drawer he kept locked and placed the gun back where it was; exactly. Then cleaned up the bathroom, swung my bag back on my shoulder and turned off the light, closing the door. I walk out of the office and to the front door, making sure to shut off all the lights and leave everything as it was when I got there.

I lock the front door and slide into my car, smiling to myself. I drive home, a little faster this time. I pull into the garage and wait until it closes. I hop out and walk upstairs to my room, stripping away the sweats, putting them in the bleach filled sink.

I hop in the shower and let the warm water run over me as I reminisce what I just did. I wash my hair, my face and my body before shutting off the water and climbing out. I towel myself dry and pull on some pajama shorts and a white tank.

I slide under the covers and let my eyes close, but a loud vibration startles me. Its my phone.

**Sender: Hey!**

**Me: Hey, yourself. It's almost four in the morning. What are you doing up?**

**Sender: A bit drrrunk. I went out an bought sum alcohol. ;D**

**Me: Well I'm going to sleep.**

**Sender: Alright. Just know that I'm thinking about you. Goodnight Lacey. **

I smile at Danny's cute comment and snuggle into the covers, falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
